


Excited and Scared

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: For the FE3H Kinkmeme.Byleth can't get Dimitri out of her head, even when he looks at her with that cold gaze and says such cruel things. No matter the risk, no matter how rough, she's determined to ride that urge through to the end.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Excited and Scared

It was a bit past midnight when Byleth walked into the cathedral. The faint smell of incense and burning candles hit her senses first, filling her head with the heady scent of sandalwood and myrrh. Somehow, she found it fitting for what she intended to do there, what her purpose was. The prospect frightened and excited her in equal measure, making the spot between her legs damp with arousal when she thought of it. As scared as she was, she wanted it. _Goddess_ , she wanted it. Since he looked at her with that steely gaze and spoke with that coldness drenching his words it was all she could think of. She hated that she wanted it as bad as she did. 

And tonight, she was determined to finally have it.

Dimitri stood stoically, back to her while he stared at the stone heap that was like a strange altar before him. If he knew she was there, he made no motion to show it, which only served to heighten her growing excitement. His furs made his shoulders seem broader, made him appear as if he was towering _more_ over her than he really was. He was a large man, larger than her, at least, but at that moment, he was like one of those massive statues of the saints that had remained intact over the five years by some miracle. 

Byleth braved more steps forward, his cool stare burned into her memory. She licked her bottom lip in anticipation. A few more steps. Her heels on the tile echoed throughout the chamber, adding to the ominous quality of it all. Her stomach was up in knots, palms sweaty. Nothing would deter her, however. Not when she was this close and could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue.

The sound of her footsteps alerted him of her presence. When he turned to face her, his stare was just as cold as she expected, still, her breath hitched at the sight. Dimitri studied her, piercing eye darting along her form as if he was looking for a weapon on her. But she could see without a shadow of a doubt that he was tracing what bit of her figure he could see from within her coat. And she thought she saw a flicker of a smile on his face. 

Dimitri closed the gap between them with a few large strides. His predatory gaze had not changed, only intensified, she thought. She was scared. Scared of the raw power he had, that slight little smirk that she saw tugging at the corners of his mouth when he grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his one perfect eye.

Scared, but excited. 

He claimed her mouth. Dimitri's kiss was rough and inexperienced, but somehow so perfect in that moment. When his tongue entered her mouth, it was near suffocating, but she couldn't get enough of it. His hands were grappling at her, looking for something to grab, to take as his own. It made Byleth feel like a conquest in a sense, something Dimitri was so determined to have that he didn't care how much force he used. 

Byleth was still clinging to his furs when they separated, the thin line of saliva still connecting them shone in the faint moonlight streaming through the stained glass. She tried to touch his face, to trace the contours of his jaw and cheekbones, but Dimitri grabbed her wrists tightly, large fingers compressing around her to the point of discomfort. Still, she wanted this; it had been the only reason why she had gone to the cathedral that night, after all.

"I _will_ have you." Growled Dimitri, smile bordering on a sneer. 

Dimitri forced Byleth to her knees, the sound of her poleyn striking the marble tile echoed throughout the cathedral. There she sat on her knees, wordless and expectant while he worked on the buckles that kept his crotch guard secured. When that fell away, he worked on his trousers. 

"Open your mouth."

Byleth could feel the heat coming off his cock before she actually saw it for all it was. He was already so hard. It pulsed angrily against her lips while he waited, hand wrapped around the base. Byleth took hold of him as well, and in the briefest of moments, looked up at him; he was staring at her, breath heavy and eyes cold. 

Goddess, why did she want him so badly?

When Byleth took him into her mouth, Dimitri groaned in a manner that bordered on a growl. His voice reverberated through the cathedral as he gripped the back of her head and pulled her all the way down to the base and held her there. Already, Byleth's eyes began to water and her throat ached. The only thought that came to mind, however, was silent gratitude to the goddess that Mercedes had convinced him to wash earlier that morning. 

Dimitri's grip on the back of her head tightened when he began to thrust into her mouth. He left her no time to adjust or grow accustomed to the sudden entry, making her gag nearly every time he slammed back into her throat. Byleth's eyes were watering to the point that she could hardly see, and her jaw was already locking up and sore. Breathing was difficult, and she felt like she may vomit. And yet, in spite of all that, she found herself wanting more. 

When Dimitri came, half of it went down her throat without even hitting her tongue. He pulled out for the last spurt, seemingly determined to get it on her face when his rapturous moans tore through the silence. He grinned contemptuously down at her, the sight of her cum-stained lips bringing him an odd sort of joy that she couldn't wrap her mind about when she was desperately sucking in air. Dimitri grabbed her chin again, tilting her head up so he could look at her face properly. Then, in a low voice, he said, "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

Dimitri turned away briefly, not bothering to put himself back in his trousers as he made for the rubble heap at the back of the cathedral. 

Byleth rose onto shaky feet. Her knees knocked together and she could hardly stand; the rough manner in which he took her left her shaken. Still, the promise of more enticed her. Ever since she found him broken and hollow in the cathedral that day months ago, she couldn't get him out of her head. No longer was he the awkward boy, but a man grown. A man made of muscle and sinew, with a raw power behind every movement that was somehow so erotic. 

When he returned, he was clutching Areadbhar in his left hand. Since Rodrigue had returned it to him, it never left his side, which meant it was usually in the cathedral with him. She could hear the leather gloves he wore under his metal graves groan under the force of his grip as the sound of his powerful steps echoing through the cavernous chamber. 

"Wipe your face off." 

His command took the air right out of her lungs, but she complied anyway. She wiped the cum off her lips onto one of her sleeves. Byleth watched him as she did, watched as his breath grew ragged and his grip on the weapon tightened more. Somehow, she wasn't surprised when he pulled her close upon completion and stole another forceful kiss from her. 

Dimitri yanked her jacket off her in a fluid motion and threw it onto the ground. He stole her breath again with another kiss, but this time, he took Areadbhar and began running the sharp edge under the fabric of her shirt. She could hear the tearing of fabric, and then felt the sudden chill when it fell away completely. He looked down at her bare breasts, and with a predatory smirk, began kneading one of them in his palm. 

Byleth yelped. He was rough, especially over the nipple, which he tugged viciously. The pain was delicious, and she was even wetter at the feel of it.

Areadbhar was used to cut away her shorts, which fell unceremoniously around her ankles. There was a moment when she was certain that he would use it to cut away her tights and underwear, but he ended up discarding the lance and spinning her around to face away from him. Dimitri's bulky hands explored her again, but after he shed his greaves and gloves. He claimed every inch of her body that he wanted, tweaking her nipples again, shoving his hands into her underwear and running his fingers along her clitoris and exploring the dampness between her legs. He snorted to himself when he pulled his hand free. 

Dimitri forced Byleth into a bent position. She grappled for the back of the pew he forced her into. He ripped at her tights and underwear with his hands, creating a big enough hole in the crotch of both that they were most certainly ruined. 

His weight crushed against her, and she could feel his saliva slicked cock probing at her wet slit. Byleth didn't know how he was hard so soon after coming, but she didn't exactly have a mind to ask when he shoved himself into her to the hilt in one rough motion. 

Byleth couldn't contain her moans as he shoved himself into her again and again. His hands cinched around her hips, pulling her against him with erratic intensity. The cool metal of his thigh guards pressed into her bottom with each thrust. 

Each thrust was _so_ powerful, so deep. He was hitting her to the point where pain and pleasure intermingled. Byleth's grip on the pew tightened and her tongue lulled out of her mouth. Saliva trickled down her chin and splattered onto the pew beneath her. All words were lost on her; she hardly even knew where she was except for the cock slamming into her. The only thing she knew was that she had wanted this for months and she was finally getting it. 

The cathedral filled with the cacophonous sound of them. Whatever pain she felt from his vice grip on her hips dulled into a slight ache, but he did not relent on his thrusting. If anything, they were growing with intensity and strength. Dimitri's erratic breathing grew to a point of labored groans. He released one of her hips when his groans grew to more of a roar and wrapped that hand around her neck. Byleth gasped desperately for air, stars filling her vision briefly until he eased up just enough to allow the cool night air to fill her lungs. With it, she felt the warm heat of orgasm cascade across her body from the point where they joined and settle into her core.

This man was determined to break her; something about that sounded incredible in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Dimitri gave several more labored roars of pleasure, his thrusts reaching a fever pitch before suddenly slowing to a stop. He pulled himself free of her then just as suddenly, she felt something warm and viscous spill onto the small of her back. 

Byleth laid against the pew for a time, sucking in much-needed air while she recovered. Something dribbled out of her and down her thighs, making her realize that maybe he had finished mostly inside her. For some reason, she didn't care about that. Nor for her sore body, ruined clothes, or the fact that she would have to walk back to her room with only her stained jacket to cover her body. She had gotten what she wanted, tenfold, even. 

And she knew that she would be back for more in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdixk)


End file.
